


You've Been Bombed!

by tommygirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Bubble Bath, Community: bubbleficathon, F/M, Schmoop, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has a surprise for Lorelai that involves bath bombs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Bombed!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarknightz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/gifts).



> This story is set at the beginning half of season six, as otherwise I would've had a really hard time writing happy bubblefic for the couple.

"Luke? Luuuuuke?" Lorelai called out. She went to pull at the blindfold wrapped around her eyes - why, exactly, would Luke think she liked surprises - but two calloused hands grabbed hers. Lorelai groaned, "Luke, I can't see anything."

"That's the point. Now stay still for another minute."

"I could die, Luke. I could die blindfolded and it would be your fault."

She could actually hear Luke rolling her eyes as he responded, "I've yet to hear of a death by blindfold."

"You've seen this house, right? With all the construction it's a wonder I haven't tripped over something when I _can_ see…and now I can't. What if there is a random board lying in the middle of the floor? What if I take one small step and it's my last? Are you ready to explain to Rory why she's motherless?"

"So don't move."

"But Luuuukkeee…"

"Surprises are supposed to be good things, Lorelai."

"Hi, have we met? I'm Lorelai and I don't like not knowing my surprises. It's more fun to know."

"Not going to work."

"You're a surprise dictator, Luke Danes, and I'm not sure I like you anymore," Lorelai muttered. She shut her eyes, seeing as it didn't really matter considering the blindfold, and tried to listen to what Luke was doing. Alas, all she could make out were the loud thuds of Luke's work boots on the floor.

She smiled. Who knew Luke was the type to go for surprises? Then again, since beginning their relationship over a year ago, there were a lot of things that Lorelai had come to learn about Luke. Things that made her heart pound a little harder in her chest and her legs get that swoony feeling that she always mocked heroines for in movies. But there she was, blindfolded in her almost-remodeled bedroom, feeling a lot like an Audrey Hepburn character.

"Luke? Have you forgotten me?" she called out again. She carefully took a few steps forward and said, "Is this some Stars Hollow version of _Punk'd_ where you see how long I'll stand here blindfolded like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm going to grab your hand and lead you into another room."

"Interesting. There aren't many options from where I'm standing."

"And that's why I'm going to do this…" Luke paused and began spinning Lorelai around and around.

Lorelai held up her hand and said, "I really shouldn't have eaten that cotton candy for breakfast."

Luke muttered something unintelligible and took a hold of her hand. He whispered, "I've got you" whenever she felt her footing fumble slightly.

Her smile grew wider and she said, "Luke Danes, you're my hero."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay, stop moving."

"Where are we? Can I take off the blindfold? What's the surprise? Tell me," Lorelai replied. She felt excitement growing in her chest and she really hoped that this was a good surprise. Nothing worse than getting her hopes up only to find a scary ass clown with a ukulele trying to serenade her.

Luke reached up and removed the blindfold. Lorelai immediately glanced around the room and found herself clutching her chest. She was beginning to realize that the real surprise in her life was Luke. He never failed to amaze her. And he was hers. Somehow, despite all her years of truly terrible relationships and commitment issues, she had snagged a winner.

"You're not saying anything."

"It's because it's…" Lorelai's eyes trailed over the bathtub filled with bubbles and rose petals, before moving to the bottle of wine and plate full of junk food (because who needed grapes when pop tarts were so much better?). And there was wonderful soothing music echoing through the bathroom. She turned and wrapped her arms around Luke's neck. She kissed him, allowing her fingers to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, until he ran his hands up her back and she lost all motor functions.

"So you like?"

"I _love_. It's perfect," Lorelai replied. She gave him another kiss - a quick one this time - and stepped into the bathroom. She said, "I didn't know the bathroom was done…and I thought we couldn't afford the big bathtub and separate shower stall?"

"I decided to splurge."

"I didn't think you knew the meaning of that word," Lorelai countered with a nudge to Luke's side.

He took her hand and kissed it before replying, "Well, that was before I had the recurring image of you in the bathtub."

"Oooh, you're a dirty man."

"Guess I need a bath?"

Lorelai didn't need any more prodding. She practically ripped the buttons off of his flannel shirt as she pulled it open. She kissed him as he lowered the zipper of her dress and it pooled at her feet. His hands roamed over her bare back, warming the flesh underneath them as he moved. He deepened the kiss and managed to remove her bra in one fell swoop. God, he was a gifted man.

Lorelai smiled against the stubble on Luke's face and stepped back. She removed her underwear and walked over to the tub. She glanced back at Luke and asked, "Are you coming or what?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Lorelai shrugged and said, "People tell me that _all_ the time."

"But you're mine now."

"Yes, yours, Luke. You own me," Lorelai teased. She lowered herself into the water and then looked up at Luke. "Aren't you going to come claim me, caveman?"

Luke smiled at her, removed the rest of his clothes, and made his way to the bathtub. He slid in at the opposite end and, as he settled into the water, he leaned over and said, "I have another surprise for you."

"You're spoiling me and I love it."

"With everything that's been going on, I figured we could both use a quiet night together."

"Hey, you don't see me complaining," Lorelai replied, allowing her foot to massage Luke's thigh. She smiled wickedly and said, "So the other surprise?"

"You're certifiable."

"Yes, but you love me anyway."

Luke reached behind him and tossed her a package. Her whole face lit up and she immediately opened the package. She said, "Bath bombs! Awesome!"

"I figured with you it was either that or a water gun."

"Good choice, Luke," she replied. She leaned forward and kissed him, allowing her fingers to trace circles down his chest. Then suddenly she dropped one of the bath bombs in the water and a burst of bubbles formed right by them. She giggled, "Oh, this is great."

"Yes, just the romantic evening I had planned."

"Totally," Lorelai replied, pretending not to pick up on his sarcasm. She leaned over and grabbed the wine bottle and the glasses. She handed it to Luke and said, "Luke, would you like me to bomb you?"

"You have a real talent for making everything sound dirty."

"It is a gift," she replied. She moved back to her side and lifted her leg out of the water, attempting to stretch out without kicking Luke in the face. "This is a perfect night."

"This is just the beginning," he replied, handing her a glass.

She raised her glass and said, "To us and no more stress."

"Sounds good to me."

They clanked their glasses together and Lorelai took a sip of her wine. She put it down on the floor and sidled back across the bathtub. She said, "You never did answer my question…"

"Which one?"

She dropped another bath bomb in the water. Luke rolled his eyes, but gave her more access to him, pulling her against his chest. She smiled and said, "I'm totally going to bomb you, Luke."

_{Fin}_

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to ladybug218 for the quick turnaround on her beta due to my evil procrastination.


End file.
